On metallic orthodontic aids such as, for example, brackets, bands, buccal tubes etc., it is necessary to apply markings in order to clearly identify their orientation and allocation to individual types of teeth.
So far it is known to mark such orthodontic aids by, for example, a layer of color being applied or a mechanical identification, for example, in the form of a notch, being produced in the region of the marking area.
After use, the orthodontic aids may be made fit for use again by recycling processes. In these recycling processes, firstly the adhesive by means of which these were attached to the teeth is burned off, for example, pyrolitically, and secondly the entire orthodontic aid is subjected, for example, to electrolytic surface treatment in order to reproduce the original shining surface.
When orthodontic aids with color markings are subjected to such a recycling process, these color markings are later no longer visible. This has the advantage that it is proof that this aid has been subjected to a recycling process but also the disadvantage that this orthodontic aid then no longer bears any kind of identification and hence is no longer clearly identifiable.
The markings in the form of mechanically produced identifications withstand one or even several recycling processes but from these it is not possible to ascertain whether the respective orthodontic aid was subjected to a recycling process or not.
Furthermore, the markings in the form of mechanically produced identifications have the disadvantage that in comparison with color markings, they require a great deal of machine expenditure during manufacture.